Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_1 Deadstar looked at Thunderfoot, eyes narrowed with hungry power "Thunderfoot, you have become great! You are becoming a true leader!" he hissedd happily. He looked and saw that Thunderfoot was mouse-tail's length larger then him, but they were evenly matched in muscules, strength, and brute power hunger. Thunderfoot stared at his mentor "I..I want to lead! But not with killing..." he mewed. Deadstar hissed and leaped apon him "Fool! Killing should be only a small bump in the road if you want to succeed power! If you want to become leader, you must kill for it. They saw Blood isnt everything, but it is! Blood is power!" he hissed in his ear, his hot breath raking his fur "And when you are leader of every clan there is, you will be thanking me I told you this, because if you want to be on the top, you must kill for it!" he hissed. Thunderfoot gasped "But.. StarClan would be angry!" he mewed defensivly. Deadstar growled "StarClan itself will worship you" he mewed hungrily, his icy blue eyes gleaming with pure hunger. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 17:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadefur slashed his claws across Icefeather's face. "Faster!" he snarled. Icefeather lunged at Shadefur's throat, teeth bared. He easily batted her away. "You're weak!" he snarled. Icefeather laid her ears back. "Pitiful! What was StarClan thinking when you were born?" He hissed. "Oh wait, I forgot, they weren't even watching." Icefeather snarled and lashed out at him. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl17:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Deadstar hissed mockingly "Come at me, im going to teach you a VERY important move" he hissed. Thunderfoot leaped and bowled him over, and pinned him. Deadstar went limp, and then after Thunderfoot losened his grip, Deadstar leaped up and grabbed Thunderfoot with his long, hooked claws. Thunderfoot let out a yowl of pain as Deadstar raked his claws along his back. Deadstar, leaped underneath his belly and kicked up, making Thunderfoot fly. He then leaped up and grabbed Thunderfoot within his massive, faded jaws. Thunderfoot gasped. This is the killing bite! ''he thought, trying to get free. Deadstar laughed and let go, leaving Thunderfoot gasping for air. "That, was the killing bite, the move needed to achive power!" he hissed. Thunderfoot looked at his back and saw it was dripping blood. He gasped and layed down. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you '''Believe' you can]] 17:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Herbpetal skittishly padded across the dark forest. She was kidnapped by Shadefur and Lionstar, and planned to use her to obtain important information. The she-cat knew she was half way there.? Bbun? (talk) 17:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Clawstar smirked at Deadstar and Thunderfoot. Tanzanitepaw woke up in the Dark Forest. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 17:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Lionstar smiled an evil smile. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 12:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) (I need to make a dead leader for something :333) Heavystar's dark tabby fur glistened and his evil amber eyes were shining with vengeance. "A cat will come to me, spirit white as snow, but I wil turn her heart black with evil." he growled, hunger lit in his gaze. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 12:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Lionstar snickered. "Wonderful, Heavystar." [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 13:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Heavystar purred vengefully. A pure white she-kit woke up into the Dark Forest. "Where am I?" she squeaked. Heavystar got up. "This is the Dark Forest. You will train here with me." he hissed, the scars on his shoulder showing. Cygnetkit flinched. "What?" she asked. Heavystar lunged for her, bowling her over and pinning her down. He scarred her face. She screeched in pain, wriggling free of his grip. "What was that for?" she hissed, courage in her anger, her gaze fixed furiously on Heavystar. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Purplepaw walked undetected in the darkness and observed the pack of cats with disinterest. Purplepaw wasn't worried about being discovered, but she had to be cautious. she heard silvermoon paw quietly over to her. "we're supposed to be hunting, i can't have you wasting time watching these fools." she growled softly. Purplepaw lifted he head to look at silvermoon. "these are my kind. do not insult them, or you insult me." She hissed in a hushed manner. silvermoon nodded her head in acknowledgement. "very well. that doesn't change the fact that our pack lays home, starving. they are counting on us now." silvermoon whispered. Purplepaw didn't like the fact that she was so small and insignificant compared to her large family of wolves. she had always longed to be with her own kind, which is why she came to watch them so often. She also knew that these particular cats are cast offs, most of them evil but her wish to be among other cats made her desperate. purplepaw walked the other direction with silvermoon and disappeared into the darkness Cygnetkit looked at Purplepaw. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 21:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) purplepaw feels eyes watching her, and stops. her fur stood on end and she felt uneasy for some reason. silvermoon felt purplepaw stop and turned to her."what seems to be wrong?" the large white wolf asked. purplepaw didnt want to put the cats in any danger, because if silvermoon felt that purplepaw or her was being threatened she would kill. to avoid a bloodbath purplepaw shook her head and continued on. silvermoon still felt purplepaw's unease but didnt question for now. Cygnetkit flicked an ear and continued to train. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 22:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Somewhere in Ravenheart's mind she could tell all this was against her code, but the energy was getting to her and she hissed at Cygnetkit. "You can't beat anyone!" she narled. Go Raven,It's your bday! 20:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm a kit." Cygnetkit hissed. "What do you expect?" she growled, lunging for Ravenheart, her eyes wild with fury. Hunger lit in her eyes, and they flashed red. Cygnetkit could feel the shock Ravenheart felt when seeing her eyes, and she sheathed her claws. Heavystar smiled evilly. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 21:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw trained with Razorclaw, all the time plotting to get revenge on her brother.. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 22:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Shatterglass appeared. Foxfang snarled at him. "Where have yo ubeen?!" she spat at the tom. shatterglass flexed his claws. "Somewhere," he mummbled.Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay